


Deck the Halls

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Competition, Gen, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Kylo Ren and the First Order are determined to win the Christmas decorating contest this year, while Rey and her Rebels are confident that the First Order has no chance. Or do they?





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Day 2 of the 25 Days till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown!  
> Day 2: Character A and Character B compete in Christmas House decorating  
> One original character, don't like don't read.  
> I forgot to mention this in yesterday's fic, but while the updates may be daily, the actual times the fics will be updated will vary. One day it could be at 2, the next 11 at night, depends on if the fic is done the day previous or if I have to write it the day it's due.  
> And I don't own anything.  
> That said, enjoy!

> Deck the halls  
>  With boughs of holly  
>  Fa, la, la, la, la  
>  La, la, la, la

It was a blustery December day on the street called Resistance, and two neighbors were about to engage in a Christmas tradition, that of intense Christmas decoration. On one side of the road stood Rey with her team of Rebel decorators, while on the other side was Kylo Ren and his First Order decorators.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this again,” muttered Kylan, “Rey beats you every year.”

Kylo turned toward his brother, “This year will be different.”

Kylan rolled his eyes, “You say that every year.”

Kylo ignored his younger brother and turned back to Rey, “Prepare to be defeated this year Rebels!”

Finn raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “He says that every year.”

“Yeah and every year they lose,” agreed Poe, “this year won’t be any different.”

* * *

They were loosing, badly. When the clock had hit high noon (because all great contests must start at that time), both sides had immediately gotten started on wrapping lights around bushes and beginning the arduous job of blowing the inflatables up. The Rebels had no worries over losing this year; they always won the contest no matter what the First Order had up they could still top them. So when Finn looked across the street to see how much they were winning by he was shocked to see that not only was the First Order nearly done with the lights on the trees and bushes but that they had a theme going this year and on top of that they were winning. Finn rubbed his eyes and took another look; yes they were winning, “Hey guys, the other side is ahead, by like, a lot.”

“That's impossible,” said Poe who stopped by Finn with two reindeer under his arms, “the First Order is too disorderly with Kylo and Hux fighting over the theme and then running out of time and throwing it all together haphazardly.”

Finn nodded, “Yeah that’s usually the case, but this year they seemed to have figured it out because they just finished the roofs.”

Sure enough, the stormtroopers who had been working on the roofs were climbing down the ladders to work on putting lights around windows and the eaves of the roofs. The two Rebel decorators glanced at each other than scrambled to find Rey and the rest of the group reindeer and elves forgotten in the snow.

On the other side of the street, the stormtroopers were hard at work finishing the lights on the shrubbery while a group on the ground worked hard at putting together some towering structure that neither Kylo nor Hux were sure was.

“What exactly is your brother’s plan?” Asked Phasma walking up and dumping a giant ball of lights at their feet.

“I didn’t bother asking,” said Kylo, kicking the snow at his feet moodily, “not after he nearly took my head off with a wooden beam.”

Hux snorted, “That was entirely your fault, you tried to order the stormtroopers to build a deathstar!”

“It would have happened too if you hadn’t told him!” Exclaimed Kylo angrily, the ball of lights near his feet trembled and started to float.

Hux eyed the lights wearily and took a step back while Phasma took one look at the floating death sentence and wisely left to go set up the reindeer. The lights rose to about waist height and Hux was about say something (though he was most likely about to yell for help) when the lights twitched and fell to the ground where they rolled until they were stopped by Kylan who gave his older brother an unimpressed look, “Seriously? You’re already trying to kill someone?”

Kylo just glared at his younger brother (who does he think he is talking to him like that?!?) and stomped away to yell at the Rebels. Hux gave a relieved sigh before turning to his savior, “Thank you Kylan, I wasn’t sure what that maniac was planning to do with those lights, but I could tell it wasn’t going to be pleasant.”

Kylan sighed, “He is not handling the transition of power very well.”

Hux snorted, “He'll have to deal with it, for the first time in five years we are beating the Rebels at something I would like to keep it that way.”

He suddenly frowned and turned to the younger Sith Lord, “How did Kylo convince you to help us this year?”

Kylan grinned, “Wait and see, it took a lot of persuading and him angrily shaking the house, but in the end he caved.”

That wasn’t the answer Hux was expecting from the younger and more level headed Sith, but he supposed that whatever it was would be a good laugh because if there was one thing Hux knew about Kylo’s younger brother, it was that Kylan would take any chance to annoy the older. So yes, Hux was definitely looking forward to this evening.

* * *

_Evening 6 pm, the same day_

Six intense hours of hard back-breaking work had led to this moment, the moment of truth, when the neighboring streets including the people on Resistance, would vote as to who had decorated their houses better; Rey and her Rebels or Kylo Ren and his First Order. When the lights had been turned on at six o’clock on the dot, all the people gathered had oohed and awed as the bright lights blinked to life and the air filled with music.

Rey and her Rebel friends were the first houses to be flocked to, as people who had been around for the Christmas decorating contest since the beginning knew that theirs was always top notch. The Rebels had gone with the classic Santa’s Winter Wonderland inspired by the movie Elf. They had giant blow-ups of different Christmas themed animals, an ice rink that one could skate on, a moving conveyor belt of elves making toys, and a meet and greet Santa station. The large decoration that people were the most in awe of though was the large Santa’s sleigh and twelve reindeer including Rudolph that sat across all the Rebel’s roofs. Altogether the Rebels had created an amazing fantastical wonderland filled with the magic that comes with twinkling Christmas lights, music, and of course Santa. Rey, Finn, Poe, and the rest were feeling pretty proud of themselves until they heard a loud cheer go up from across the street and a shiver of dread crept down their spines.

Even though the Rebels had gone all out this year with decorations, they had seriously underestimated how much Kylan had wanted to see his older brother dressed up as the Oogie Boogie Man. Kylo and Hux may be the faces of the First Order, but it was Kylan that ran it. He had a knack for organization and strategy and was the real reason why the Rebels hadn’t stood a chance at winning this year. Kylan knew that they were going to go all out as they usually did, so he decided to do the same, but not go the typical winter wonderland route. Oh no, his grand idea was the Nightmare Before Christmas, the First Order would transform their houses into Halloween Town Christmas edition.

The Stormtroopers had been hard at work the previous week cutting and building pieces of platforms, staircases, and flats to create the houses from the movie. One house was Dr. Finkelstein’s observatory complete with the large dome on top, another was Jack Skellington’s rickety house that stood nearly sixteen feet high, and yet another was Oogie Boogie’s lair with all his torture devices. It was a land of creepy creatures and monsters with a festive twist that had everybody looking on in awe. Even the members of the First Order were dressed up as the characters themselves walking among everybody and taking pictures.

Hux managed to get away from everyone long enough to find Kylan who had just finished taking a picture with a couple of little kids. Hux would never say it aloud, but Kylan looked ridiculously cute dressed up as Zero. He smiled as Hux came over, “You look like a very handsome Jack Skellington.”

Hux smirked, “So I’ve been told numerous times. You won’t believe the number of pictures I’ve taken with young women.”

Kylan giggled and looked around at his masterpiece, “I cannot believe it came together,” he admitted, “I thought Kylo would be more...destructive.”

Hux grinned, “You have to give yourself more credit Kylan, you’re more intimidating than you think.”

Kylan smiled, and the two continued talking, taking pictures, and being generally pleased with themselves until Rey came over from across the street with Finn and Poe. Both Hux and Kylan took one look at the two men and burst into laughter; they looked utterly ridiculous dressed up as Santa’s elves.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up, we know we look hilarious,” said Poe sarcastically as they stopped by the two.

“Congratulations on your masterpiece,” said Rey with a smile, “if we had known that you were going to participate this year we would have worked harder.”

“Thanks,” said Kylan accepting her hand and shaking, “but do not sell yourselves short, you did an amazing job too.”

“Hey Kylan,” said Finn, “how did you convince Kylo to dress up as Oogie Boogie?”

“Yeah, talk about hilarious,” said Rey as the five watched as Kylo went past them in a blow-up Oogie Boogie suit that made it difficult to go much faster than a walk in. He was trying his best however as he seemed to be trying to get away from a group of children who were eagerly following. They watched as Kylo tried to go faster than swerve around the underwater sea creature lake to lose them only to lose his balance and tumble in.

The five burst into laughter as Kylo floated to the top spluttering and madly trying to somehow get out which was made harder by the inflatable he was wearing. It was causing him to float around like a giant rubber duck. Rey, Finn, Poe, and Kylan were gasping with laughter trying to catch their breath while Hux was smirking and taking pictures. Kylan finally caught his breath enough to respond to Finn’s earlier question, “It was the only way I could be persuaded to participate in this year's competition.”

“Loosing was worth it just to see this,” gasped out Finn.

“Just wait until next year,” said Kylan, “I’m thinking a Frozen theme.”

“Until next year,” said Rey with a grin.

The five watched as Phasma, dressed as Sally, wandered over to direct the stormtroopers, dressed as different characters including a sea creature who was in the lake, in assisting Kylo with getting him out of the lake. This was easily the best Christmas decorating competition the street called Resistance had ever seen, and it was only the beginning.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Day 3 takes us to Transformers!


End file.
